


We Happy Few

by writteninhaste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninhaste/pseuds/writteninhaste
Summary: Time in Heaven does not work as it does on Earth. Lucifer’s rebellion took an Age.





	We Happy Few

Time in Heaven does not work as it does on Earth. Lucifer’s rebellion took an Age; Castiel grew to maturation in the time it took Lucifer to wage war on Heaven. Men built tribes and towns and cities and Castiel saw it all. Wondered how the brother he had loved, respected, could hate Humanity when Castiel thought them beautiful. And when Lucifer fell at last, when Michael locked him in the cage, deep within the bowls of the metaphysical plane, it took no time at all and the First Age of Men was born within the Garden. God breathed life into Adam, made flesh from clay.

Castiel can remember standing on the land, watching one of the first amphibians heave itself onto the shore. A brother stood beside him then but, for as hard as Castiel tries, he cannot remember that brother’s name. He thinks, perhaps, it was the Morning Star who stood beside him, but that does not feel quite right. There are holes in his memory. Perhaps that was Naomi’s doing.

But Castiel does not know this yet. He will not meet Naomi for some time. Though he has already met her and will never meet her again. All he knows for now is Heaven and Uriel and Dean Winchester. And the way the Earth smelled on the day the world was new and how Heaven mourned, the day it lost its Light and how the Host wept for forty days and forty nights when Heaven lost her Joy. They drowned the world for grief. 

There are holes in Castiel’s memory. He believes he is younger than the world.

oOo

Before he was a Trickster, Gabriel had been his Father’s Joy. His laughter had rung like bells in Heaven, pealing out across the sky and all the souls each in their own lonely paradise had smiled just a little brighter to hear it. Gabriel can remember sitting in a garden, Lucifer idly taunting Michael in the way only a brother can, and Raphael keeping an eye on the proceedings. Gabriel can remember a fledgling - the last angel to be made, once the world was completed and the Garden sown – who curled himself into the crook of Gabriel’s arm and dosed to the hum of angelic voices and whose kittenish yawns were synchronised to the music of the spheres.

Castiel. The last Seed of Creation, favoured amongst all the Host of Heaven. He had been so small. An angel left to learn and grow, not brought into being fully formed liked Gabriel had been, like Raphael, like Michael. Lucifer keeps his origins to himself. But, most likely, he was born full grown as well. 

Castiel does not need a guardian, not truly. This is Heaven after all; no harm can reach him here. But Castiel is small and Gabriel wishes to take care of him. Michael finds it all quite strange but sees fit to indulge him. 

Raphael finally tires of the arguing and the pressure of the air booms and cracks. Castiel stirs awake, eyes wide and mind already searching for new information. His fingers curl against Gabriel’s arm and, not for the first time, Gabriel wonders if this is why he feels such kinship with Castiel. So many of the others shun a humanoid appearance when they have no need for vessels. But Gabriel has always felt most comfortable in mimicking and Castiel appears to mirror him. Perhaps it is because their Father considers Humanity the pinnacle of his Creation. They do not walk the Earth yet, have not seen the wonders of the Garden but they will. The time draws near and dark clouds gather on the horizon.  
Of course they will fall. They must. There is no chance it might be otherwise. But Gabriel fears there is more to come than Raphael has predicted. For how will Eve learn of temptation, unless something takes the time to teach her?

oOo

It is strange, to look at the Garden from this perspective. For so long Lucifer has gazed down from above, watched Humanity rise from clay and prosper in the Garden. So much of their Father’s attention has been consumed by these earthy, mewling things who breathe and sweat and shit. So devoted is his Father to their care, that he has posted Watchers where no such post existed before. What threat is there here that they must be protected? This is Eden. But then, here is the Morning Star, creeping along on his belly, so perhaps that answers that question.

The woman is weak and easily corrupted. And with her goes the man.

And so begins the Fall. Or, perhaps, completes it.

His Father is not present for the battle. Michael is the one to raise his spear up high and bring it down to call Lucifer to heal. Deep into the pit they cast him, and those who thought to follow him scream in Anguish as their torment begins. Michael cannot bring himself to force Lucifer to such a fate – not his most cherished and most favoured brother. And so comes the Cage. The Morning Star is bound, a candle snuffed of light and the once bright spheres of heaven fall to darkness. 

There was no angel spared from battle, not even the very young. And Lucifer’s last act as Michael’s brother is to banish Castiel from sight. The littlest one need not see this. He will not remember, anyway. Lucifer hears the call of Gabriel’s horn and knows the cavalry has arrived. He spits at Michael, reaches for his blade and is not surprised when fire and grace consume him from the inside.

 

~End


End file.
